planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunship Support
''Gunship Support' '''is a killstreak unlocked after 10 kills without dying that must be bought by the player. The UNM model is the AC-98 Gunship and the IPA model is their main gunship. Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion Campaign The AC-98 is seen on the ground and in the air during the single player campaign. When it is in the air, players must use a smoke grenade to mark the location of the fire support. The AC-98 cannot be controlled by the player. The IPA equivalent is mentioned and seen briefly but never used. Co-op campaign For the missions where fire support from AC-98s is required one player will take control of the guns and can either fire in their own time or fire on locations marked by a smoke grenade. The player controlling the AC-98 guns can switch between the different guns as if they were primary weapons. If all players other than the one in the AC-98 are killed then they respawn after 30 seconds without reviving. The IPA version is once again never used. Multiplayer The AC-98 is in the air for 2 minutes. It is possible to switch between thermal and enhanced color vision at will if the player is on a night map. The AC-98 works well on small, open maps but is ineffective on maps with large amounts of overhead cover. Players once again fly around the map like the Chopper Gunner giving the player a good field of fire. They can cycle between the M296V machine gun, M340 Recoilless 'Trench Rifle' or the 105mm 'Heavy Harry' artillery gun like their primary weapon. There is no ammunition limit for the M340 and M296V but the 105mm must be reloaded after every shot fired. The M340 and M296V also don't overheat meaning players can keep their finger on the trigger for the entire 2 minutes of flight. The Gunship can be shot down by SAM Turrets, M2007-SAMs and Sentry Guns at which point it will explode in the air in a huge fireball. Quotes UNM ''"Gun runner ready!" "Gunship support inbound!" "Gunship is ready! Bring the pain!" "Enemy have called in gunship support!" "Missile! Evade! Evade!" ''(said by the pilot when a missile is fired at the gunship) ''"We are bingo fuel and heading back to base!" ''(bingo fuel=low fuel) (said by the gunship pilot when the 2 minutes are up) ''"We're hit and going down hard!" ''(said by the pilot when the gunship is shot down) ''"We lost our gunship support!" IPA "Our gunship will tear them to pieces!" "Incoming friendly gunship support!" "Death from above!" "''Dage the enemy have a gunship incoming!"'' "Look out! Missile!" ''(said by the pilot when a missile is fired at the gunship) ''"We are running low on fuel!" ''(said by the pilot when the 2 minutes are up) ''"They got us! We're going down!" ''(said by the pilot when the gunship is shot down) ''"We no longer have support from the sky!" Trivia *The Gunship Support killstreak has the widest variety of phrases said by the announcer and the aircraft occupants than any other killstreak *The 105mm gun has the ability to wipe out every mine within its blast radius effectively making the gun an ideal mine sweeper